Coffee
by megane-senpai
Summary: Lucky. Lavi is working full-time at a cafe in the city in order to fund his education. Low on money, he figures desperate times call for desperate measures... and turns to adult film. A certain customer has taken interest in him. Could it be a coincidence?
1. Doing the Do

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a fic for FF, so hopefully I haven't made any horrible mistakes. Feel free to notify me of any weird stuff in the fic— ! I'd really love some feedback!

 **Warnings:** Rated M for future chapters, there will be some Lucky lovin' in here (yaoi ugugugugugugu).

 **Disclaimer:** The main characters of this fic belong to Katsura Hoshino.

*edit: I'm a bad human for not updating in 2 years (I'm basically Hoshino now) but I want to pick this back up. I'll be editing the chapters I posted and will continue from there. Thank you for your support!*

* * *

 **Coffee, Chapter 1**

"And... that's a wrap!"

I hear a sharp click resound through the dingy, fake bedroom as the black and white thing was snapped shut. The sheets rustle as I plop my head and back into the sheets after propping myself up. Finally.

I quickly wipe all the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand and try to slow down my breath. Bringing fingers to my neck, I feel swollen bruises and sigh. I can feel the stinging of scratch marks on my hips, too. Ugh.

Out of habit, I also run my hands through my hair. It's tangled and there's wet shit in it that I can't identify. Wet shit that I don't want to identify. The extremely buff guy apparently called "Skin" chuckles as he climbs off of the bed and I, wiping his ripped chest with a towel.

"Worried about your hair, Red?"

I roll my eye as dramatically as a one-eyed person can and adjust my eyepatch.

"Yeah, because you were a little too grabby. Man, I think a chunk is missing… Lay off the juice," I whine as I sit on the edge of the bed and run my fingers through my new tangles and knots.

"Whatever," the buff guy says, pulling on his boxers and jeans. As he's buttoning his pants, he smirks mischievously. "I'm not the one with jizz on my chest."

My eye darts downward. My chest is, in fact, spotted with jizz. I cringe and wipe it off with the already stained bed comforter. Upon closer inspection, the sheets look like they haven't been cleaned in ages. Shuddering, I grab my own boxers off the floor and slide them on.

I know I need rent money, but was (gag) making a porno with this shady ass company worth it? I just let some creepy bear fuck me on video. For money. And he wasn't even cute.

"Nice job, you two," the creepy looking director chuckles, fiddling with the settings on his video camera. I feel his eyes scan up and down my body as he scratches his stubbly face. I ignore him and pull on my black skinny jeans.

This guy's even dressed like a perv: gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt with mysterious stains on it. I can imagine him as one of those guys who prey on little boys in chat rooms. "We'd love to have you back for a part two, Lavi. Wouldn't we, Skin?" Really, what kind of pornstar name is that?

After seeing Skin lick his lips, I shudder and decide it's time to head home. I grab my crewneck off the floor near the bed and throw it on.  
"I'll hafta turn you down on that, man. This is a strictly one time deal. And no offense, but I have somewhere to be, so… um… could I have my cash?"

As I leave that seedy building, I curse to myself. Sharp pains run through my lower back and I'm trying my hardest not to limp. At least I'm limping with $550 in my pocket. Skin must've had a good time.

My stomach grumbles and the cold evening air is freezing my ears, but I keep walking straight to the bus stop. I want to get home as soon as possible. Adjusting my thick wool scarf higher onto my face, I power walk to the stop across the street. One of the perks of living in the city is the public transportation. Buses come around every 10 minutes, so as soon as the first flurries start coming down from the night sky, the number 83 bus pulls up for me.

* * *

When I open the door to my apartment,no one other than my grumpy ass roommate is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his tea.

As soon as he looks up at me, he sneers. "Since when do you have places to be on a Sunday night? I started to think you got kidnapped or some shit," he grumbles, crossing his toned arms.

I walk over to where he's sitting and lean against his broad shoulder. He's wearing a dingy band t-shirt and black boxers. I can tell he just got done working out; his hair is still damp and he smells like lotus blossom shampoo.

"Aww, do worry about me, Yuu!" I say enthusiastically, running my fingers through his jet black hair.

"It's Kanda, fuckboy. And get out of my hair." He shrugs me off and sips his oolong.

"Pff, we've known each other for eight years, Yuu. I'd think we'd be on first name basis by now."

"It's been eight years," Kanda mutters, "and no matter how far I run, you still won't leave me the fuck alone."

Kanda Yuu and I first met in middle school after he moved from Japan to my hometown not far from here. He didn't talk to a single kid, so the rest of the class just kinda assumed he didn't know English very well.

I thought this too until the time I stepped on his foot. It took him all of three seconds to grab me by my uniform collar and shove me against the lockers, snarling.

"Do that again and I'll kick your ass."

No matter how much he denies it, we've been joined at the hip ever since (after we were both sent to the principal for throwing punches, at least). We went to the same high school and we hung out almost everyday. When the end of our senior year rolled around, Yuu told me he was gonna "move to the city for his music" and probably "rent an apartment or whatever" and if I "needed a place to crash" I could stay with him.

So of course, I packed up all my shit, left my small town and ended up living in a shady apartment in the city with Yuu. We're doing alright here, I guess. Yuu's the bassist for his band and so far they're is getting lots of gigs.

On the other hand, I'm desperately trying to keep myself afloat by working at a little cafe downtown. The money I make there barely covers my share of the rent, so I'm pretty desperate. This $550 should keep me full and dry for a while, though.

"Anyways," the dark-haired man continued, "where the fuck have you been? We were supposed to go grocery shop-" he squints at something slightly below my face. "Is that a hickey?" He gives me a suspicious look as I slap the palm of my hand onto my neck, trying to cover it up. Shit.

"It's a rash, and I've been...out. Damn. You're just jealous 'cuz you don't have any friends to go drinking with." I say smugly, purposely pushing his buttons to get him to leave me alone.

"Tch." He rolls his eyes and gets up from his spot at the kitchen table. "One," he says, placing his teacup in the sink, "Drinking on Sunday night is for losers and lonely people. Two, since when do you have money to spare at a bar?" He quickly swipes at my pockets, and I can't stop him in time. Fuck his reflexes. Yuu pulls out a wad of five $100 bills and raises his eyebrows. "What the fuck?"

I quickly snatch it back, my cheeks reddening. "I did a quick job today because I had no cash to pay my half of the rent. Why do you care,"

Yuu squints, eying me up and down and throws the money back at me. "I knew you were a prostitute." My jaw drops. I glare at him and let out a huge groan.

"I apologize that I have a better sex life than you, but I'm not a streetwalker. Now excuse me, but I have work in the morning. Goodnight." I stomp off towards my room.

"Suit yourself, idiot." he chuckles darkly. I ignore his smartassery and shut my door behind me. I'm so tired that I fall into bed without changing into my pajamas. Whatever. I'll shower tomorrow morning.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Like I said, this is my first time posting a fic anywhere ever so thanks to blokcb for being my main weeb.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Dark Roast

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Like I mentioned before I'm trying to start this fic back up and I've changed the chapter a bit. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!

 **Warnings:** TYKI.

 **Disclaimers:** dis ain't my shit bruh

* * *

After showering, enduring more harassment from Yuu, and eating a bowl of stale cereal, I make my way to work. I take the city bus from my run-down apartment all the way into the heart of the city. It's 10 am on Monday and the city is as alive as ever. The streets are crowded, and somehow traffic is already stopped up. I get off of the bus at my normal stop, right on the corner in front of the cafe I work in. Before I even open the front door, I can see through the large front windows that the shop is already flooded with the normal Monday morning rush.

The Black Order is a pretty unique cafe. That being said, it suits the eccentric people in this city. The inside has a gothic victorian feel to it, with black wallpaper covered in floral arabesques on every wall and deep red satin curtains over every window.

Komui Lee, the boss and owner of the cafe, says his "darling little sister" Lenalee designed it for him. Seeing as she's so bubbly and happy all the time, I find it hard to envision such a dark and gloomy idea coming from her brain.

Weaving between the filled tables and chattering customers, I find my way to the break room to hang my pea coat in my locker and put on my apron and nametag for my shift. Right before I can make it out into the lounge, the door swings open. Lena lee trudges in, with Komui sobbing and hanging by her ankle. Unsurprisingly, Lena looks less than overjoyed to have her 27 year old brother clutching onto her like a baby.

Lenalee rolls her eyes and and pats Komui's beret-clad head as I walk over to her. "What happened this time?" I ask, holding in a chuckle.

Komui's generally a very chill person, but if anything happens to his sister, he goes ballistic. He's got the worst sister complex I've ever seen- like a mother watching over her baby. He blows his nose obnoxiously and tries to gather himself enough to speak. I catch Lenalee rolling her eyes again.

"My poor little sister!" he sobs, removing his glasses to wipe his tear and snot stained face. "A despicable human touched- no, defiled my lovely little sister!" He lets out another disgusting sob and buries his face into Lenalee's pale neck.

Lenalee laughs and smiles wearily at me. "Some creep decided to grope me while I was serving him his food." she says, obviously irked. "Of course I punched his lights out and kicked him to the curb, but Komui won't chill out about it."

I guess I could understand why, not that I'm interested in girls. The short Chinese girl is delicately beautiful. Her jet black hair is in a short pixie cut and her skin is so white it's almost translucent. She's like a porcelain doll. A porcelain doll that could beat the shit out of you in a split second.

Customers at the cafe always pester her for her number, but undoubtedly before she responds, Komui is there to turn them away.

Komui sniffles into his handkerchief. "I-It's only because I love you, L-Lenalee," he whines, suddenly pointing at me. "Lavi, you're on the floor today. I need to disinfect Lenalee and maybe call the police," he sniffles as he leads Lena into his office.

"What?" I reply, slightly annoyed. "I hate working as waiter during the lunch rush…! Can't Allen do it by himself?" I run my hands through my hair frustratedly, once again out of habit.

"No," Komui snaps. "Now get to work." He walks into his office while Lenalee lingers in the doorway with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Lav," she says, slipping out of the break room. I sigh and make my way to the the main lounge area.

* * *

"That bloody pervert deserved what Lena gave him," Allen scoffs.

"Yeah, but Komui is a helicopter brother. now I need to be waiter. Ugh. I really prefer just making the coffee."

Allen pats my shoulder with his white-gloved hand. "It's okay, mate. The rush'll go by faster than you think."

Allen is probably the nicest guy I've met, albeit the weirdest. With naturally geriatric hair and the pentagram scar running across his right eye, I had expected him to be some sort of devil worshipper.

Turns out he's just a kid from London who moved here with his uncle in order to go to college. He's only 16 and yet he's at the top of his class in one of the nation's top liberal arts schools, conveniently located down the street.

I thank him for his sympathy and adjust my apron. "Here we go," I sigh. I'm exhausted just looking at the busy cafe.

* * *

Waiting tables during the lunch rush went much more smoothly than I thought it would. The customers were super nice and tipped me well. It's three pm now and the cafe is pretty much empty. The only people sitting around are old farts reading newspapers. Allen and I lean against the counter, each sipping our favorite drink: Allen made Earl Grey with tons of sugar, and I have a cup of steaming black coffee.

"How can you drink coffee," he scoffs, turning up his nose and ever so daintily lifting his teacup to his lips. "It's so utterly… American. Not to mention gross."

I take a sip of my dark roast, letting the bitter liquid linger over my tongue. The perfect drink. "You only think it's gross because it's not sweet. You literally drink sugar water with a side of tea." Allen's mouth turns up in a smirk.

"And your point is...?"

I snicker into my mug. "Your eating habits are so fucking wack-"

I'm interrupted by the ring of a bell signaling an unexpected customer. A tall, tanned young man makes his way through the doorway. He sits at a table near the front window and pulls his shoulder length, wavy jet black hair into a low bun.

Out of laziness, Allen and I play a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who would have to wait on him- we were both far too comfortable sipping tea and doing nothing. Of course I lose. Groaning, I down the rest of my coffee and start to make my way over to his table. Walking over, I take note of the man's features. His jawline is strong and his cheekbones are very defined— he looks like he could be a model. He took off his dark peacoat, and the maroon sweater he's wearing highlights a toned chest and arms. I take my order pad out of my apron pocket as I reach the side of his table."Welcome, could I start you off with a… um..."

Halfway through my spiel, I make eye contact with him and immediately lose my train of thought. His eyes are a deep gold color I've never seen before. I can't bring myself to look away...

Brushing his stray hairs out of his face, he smirks and props up his head on the back of his hand.

"Is something wrong, ?" He inquires, smirking harder.

I feel blood rush to my face as I run my hands through my hair. "Sorry, man- I mean sir…" I stutter. Shit. Why is this guy so hot?! "Um, would you like something to drink?"

The man chuckles, his golden eyes piercing mine. "Could I have a cup of coffee? Dark roast, please." He says smoothly. He obviously has an accent, but I can't pinpoint what it is.

"That's how I take mine," I mention, trying to make friendly banter and cover up my awkwardness. "I'll be back with your drink in a minute."

" _Obrigado_ ," he replies. My brain quickly searches for a translation. _Thank you._

Fun fact: I'm a polyglot with 8 or so languages under my belt. When I moved here with Yuu, I was enrolled in a college nearby as a history major with a minor in linguistics. I started learning languages by reading self-study books whenever Yuu and I would got detentions in high school, and I've been learning ever since. Unfortunately, money is tight, so I'm taking a gap year and make some cash. Which is why I'm here translating Portuguese. _Portuguese._

" _Você é de brasileiro?_ " I inquire. _Are you Brazilian?_

His expression starts off as surprised but soon shifts into amusement. " _Não, eu sou português_." he replies. _No, I'm Portuguese._ "You speak my language," he remarks slyly. "Impressive." I smile softly and scratch my neck.

" _Só falo..._ uh... _um pouco de português_." I mutter. _I only speak a little_.

"It rolls right off your tongue," he states. His eyes meet mine and he speaks just loud enough for me to hear and licks his lips. "Smart, cute, and polite… _Gostoso._ "

I know enough Portuguese to know that this man just called me sexy.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Bad News

**Author's Note:** Finally! A new chapter for you wonderful people! I'm glad I've kicked this up again; I have a lot of fun writing about ma boys. Like always, feel free to write reviews— they help me shape the course of the story. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** y would u even think i owned DGM anyways tf

* * *

 **Last time…**

" _It rolls right off your tongue," he states. His eyes meet mine and he speaks just loud enough for me to hear and licks his lips. "Smart, cute, and polite… Gostoso."_

 _I know enough Portuguese to know that this man just called me sexy.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bad News**

* * *

I stare at him blankly for a couple seconds, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. Did I understand him correctly? As if he can read me like a book, he slyly winks at me and rests his cheek softly in the palm of his hand. "I'm sure you understood me correctly," he starts but pauses to squint at my nametag. "Lavi. What a handsome name."

He stares at me with those gorgeous golden eyes again, and glance over my shoulder just to make sure he's looking at me. "U-um… Right! I'll be back with your coffee soon! J-just a sex— I mean sec!" I spin around at lightning speed and fast walk straight past the counter and through the swinging door to the stockroom.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Did I just say that? Did that even just happen right now? I exhale dramatically as I lean against a shelf holding various brands of half-and-half. Who is this guy? I was stammering like an idiot in front of him! He's not even that cute!

Who am I kidding? He's beautiful. Gorgeous. An angel on earth. I can't blow this. Him saying my name reverberates in my head. I try to slow my breath to wait for the red on my cheeks to disappear, then exhale deeply, pushing the swinging door open. Just as I walk through it, Allen stands in front of me to block my way and shoves me backwards with an amused face. He steps into the stockroom with me, huddling close to me.

I frown at him. "Allen," I scold, "this is the last time I'm telling you, I'm not interested in having frivolous sex in the stockroom—"

"Stop being an idiot! You're not even my type," he scolds as he throws a punch right into my gut. I double over in surprise, clutching my stomach. Where does all this strength come from? "Anyways, what happened back there? Spill the tea!" he scream-whispers, tugging my shirt sleeve. I've always known Allen to be a very calm and collected kid, but whenever gossip is involved, he goes bananas.

"He is definitely flirting with me! I spoke to him in Portuguese and he called me sexy and I started stuttering and ran back here!" I whisper angrily in response, smoothing my shirt and straightening my apron. "You didn't need to shove me like that, by the way. Or punch me, either."

"Sorry," he chuckles. "But this guy is definitely into you. He was staring at your ass as you were walking back here," he smirks. I feel my cheeks redden again and hold my hands up to my face. Allen can feel my nervousness and moves to give me a shoulder massage, like a coach would give a boxer. "I know it's been a while. Calm down, and play it cool. You have an alright personality and you're only a little irritating. Go out there and get that dick, mate!"

Before I can even utter a word, Allen shoves me back through the swinging door and into the cafe. Winking, Allen pours a big mug of dark roast and sets it on a saucer. I can feel my hands shaking as I lift it onto a serving tray and take a deep breath. As I'm walking over back over to the table near the window with the tray and coffee in my hand, I can feel Allen peeking at me from behind the espresso machine, his stare boring into my skull.

I set the saucer and mug down in front of the charming man and put on my cutest smile. "Sorry for the wait," I chime. "My dorky co-worker needed a favor."

"It's alright," the man croons, staring into my eyes again. "I just realized that I never gave you my name." He extends his hand in my direction for a handshake. _I get to touch him oh my god._ When my hand grips his, he effortlessly twists our hands slightly and lifts them to his face.

"My name is Tyki Mikk," he says, his lips brushing the back of my hand. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance.

He just kissed my hand. _Kissed my hand._ Blood rushes to my face again and I feel my heart racing. "Nice to meet you too," I manage to whisper.

"I would invite you to sit, but you're in the middle of a shift… And I see that your eccentric looking friend might need you over there." I glance over my shoulder to see Lenalee fanning Allen, who is laughing maniacally and pacing.

I turn back to Tyki and pull my hand out of his, chuckling. "I see. Call me over if you get lonely, alright?" I say smoothly, running a hand through my hair. He smirks and winks again. "I tend to get lonely pretty easily."

I quickly make my way back to the counter and to Allen's side with a grin on my face. "Did you see that shit, Allen?!" I yelp, shaking him by his shoulders. Lenalee giggles and pulls me off of him.

"I'm sure he did, judging from his reaction," she laughs. Allen quickly snaps out of his pacing and starts shaking me back.

"You did well, mate, you did well!" he cheers. I nudge him playfully.

"It's all thanks to my love coach. I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, hold down the fort." Allen nods as I move swiftly to the bathroom. I rest my hands on either side of the sink, smiling at my reflection. My luck must be up. I have money in my pocket for once, and a hot guy wants me. My smile widens as I spend a few minutes checking myself out in the mirror, fixing my shirt and straightening out my hair. He's in the bag.

I start to make my way back to the cafe area, but I feel a gloved hand grab the back of my shirt and yank me strongly into the stockroom. After spinning me to face him. Allen grips my shoulders and speaks softly.

"You're not gonna like what I'm gonna say, but hear me out."

I glance at the watch on my left wrist, smiling. "Make it quick, I have to make it back to tall dark, and handsome."

"That's the thing," he whispers. "Something is off about this bloke. I don't like him," Allen continued.

"What do you mean?!" I nearly shout, and bring my voice back down to a hush. "He's a catch!" I squint at him suspiciously. "I know you're secretly evil and everything, but are you trying to steal him from me?"

"Shh!" Allen hisses, punching my arm. "No, he's just a little… uh… what's the word…?"

"Gorgeous? Angelic? Ethereally attractive? My type?"

"...Shady!" he remarks. "He took a phone call while you were in the loo and went ballistic— the arse was screaming about someone owing him money, and how he was planning to shoot someone soon!" What is he even talking about? He's trying to keep me from getting any—

"Lavi, we both know it's been awhile since you've gotten any dick, but control yourself. This bloke is bad news." I grumble under my breath, pushing past him and out of the stockroom. What does he know? If he's into me, I'm gonna snag him. Allen's just jealous of my boyish charm.

I glance at Tyki as I walk back into the cafe— he looks just as beautiful as before. Right as we make eye contact, he lifts his arm to wave me over. _Now to seal the deal._ I stride up to the side of his table. "How can I help you, Mr. Mikk?" I ask, leaning over his table. Tyki smirks and looks me up and down slowly, as if he's drinking me in. Fuck. _He's so fucking hot._

"There's actually something I've been meaning to say since I've gotten a good look at you, lovely." I mentally cross my fingers. Ask me out. Ask me out. Ask me out. "Let me just say— we have eyes everywhere," he drawls, pulling a black card and a small wad of cash out of his pocket, "and we like what we see." _Huh?_

He slides a black business card towards me, with a $50 bill tucked underneath it. Holy mother of tips. "Drop by anytime this week. We'd love to get more acquainted with you, Lavi." _We_? Who is _we_?

I try to hide my confusion with a cool tone. "Will do." I say, picking up the card and money, sliding it into my back pocket. He stands up and reaches for my hand once again, and I hold back a dorky grin as I extend my arm. I need to keep up my smooth image.

He kisses the back of my hand, but this time his lips linger a little longer. "Until next time, lovely." In what seems like an instant, he pulls on his peacoat and scarf and disappears into the city streets. As soon as Tyki is out of the cafe and out of view, Lenalee and Allen make their way over to me.

"Did he give you digits?!" Lenalee asks. Allen side eyes me and scoffs.

"He was getting a tad too friendly, I'd say. I reach into my back pocket and pull out its contents. The two gasp at the sight of the bill.

"Rich, hot, and a gentleman?! If you don't want him, give him to me!" Lenalee snorts, grabbing the fifty from my hands. Allen glances at the card in my hands and raises an eyebrow.

"When I get phone numbers, I certainly don't get them like _that_." I take a closer look at the card while swatting Lenalee's hands away. It's matte black all around, other than the symbol and text, which are metallic silver. The front has the simple silhouette of a small butterfly. I flip the card over and read the sleek, lowercase text:

millennium studios  
532 ark drive

Millennium Studios? _...Studios?_ My brain is reeling as I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I remember Mikk's words: _"Let me just say— we have eyes everywhere, and we like what we see."_ …Dear Lord. He can't be talking about…

I freeze in my tracks and feel a cold bead of sweat roll down my temple. Snatching my money away from Lenalee, I mutter something about needing to shit and run to the bathroom. After hearing the click of the lock behind me, I lean against the closed door and slide down it until my ass is on the cold tile floor. Soon my hand pulls my phone out, entering my password and opening the browser. I search "millennium studios", trying to think of an alternate explanation of Mikk and the card, but the search results prove my thoughts right. I rub my temples in embarrassment and disbelief.

Millenium Studios is an _adult film company_ , and Tyki Mikk is it's _flagship actor._

 **To be continued…**

* * *

So… what do you think? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) See y'all next chapter.  
also shoutout to n8 for mourning the lack dgm w meeeeee)


End file.
